Bagra Army
The is a legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World. The army is led by Baguramon, under whom the rule. The Bagura Army has a standing army in each of the Digital World's Zones, each led by a commander that answers directly to one of the Head Officers. These commanders, as well as some of the army's powerful living weapons, are often able to digivolve to higher forms by absorbing the data of their subordinates. The Bagura Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Baguramon Baguramon is the leader of the Bagura Army. He has yet to appear in person, although he is heard speaking to the Head Officers. Tactimon Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon, and the best tactician among the Head Officers. He supervises MadLeomon and MachLeomon, Zanbamon, Neptunmon, and AncientVolcamon. Lilithmon Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, and the most skilled manipulator among the Head Officers. She supervises IceDevimon and Lucemon. Blastmon Blastmon is a Mineral Digimon, and the most powerful of the Head Officers. He supervises SkullScorpiomon. "Tsuwamon" Damemon was born when the data of feces in the Digital World's dust collected and caused a mutation. Lilithmon picked it up, to use as a clown for the empire's army, and it settled down in the Bagura Army's headquarters before anyone noticed. Because it constantly says while criticizing every little part of the imperial army, it is disliked by the other Head Officers.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/digixw_name.html Become this Digimon's Namer! campaign] Zone armies (anime) Green Zone * MadLeomon: A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagura Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart. He rules over the Green Zone. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular soldiers of the Bagura Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Minotarumon: A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. ** Rhinomon ** Coelamon: An Ancient Fish Digimon serves as an earth-swimming spy. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Taiki Kudou, Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Akari Hinomoto when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode), and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. ** Drimogemon: A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLeomon to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It was destroyed when Zenjiro threw the Star Sword at the lit area where Drimogemon is. ** Apemon: Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. File:MadLeomon Armed Mode t.jpg|Armed MadLeomon File:MadLeomon Orochi Mode t.jpg|MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) File:MadLeomon Final Mode t.jpg|MadLeomon (Final Mode) File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Coelamon t.gif|Coelamon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Apemon t.gif|Apemon Island Zone * Neptunmon: He serves as a general of the Bagura Empire's sea army and serves under Tactimon. He rules in the Island Zone and seeks the Island Zone's Code Crown. Neptunmon leads his army to find the Island Zone's Code Crown. He held Archelomon hostage in an attempt to acquire the Code Crown and later DigiMemories from Team Xros Heart. Killed by Shoutmon x4 using Neptunmon's King's Bite trident against him. ** Mantaraymon: Giant manta ray Digimon that wear aircraft carrier-style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. ** Gizamon: A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. ** Divermon: A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. ** Flymon: A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. ** Ebidramon: A shrimp-like Digimon. ** Seadramon: A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.png|Seadramon Magma Zone * AncientVolcamon: One of the strongest Digimon in the Bagura Army. He rules the Magma Zone while being kept calm until his power is needed. ** SkullMeramon: A fire-elemental Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under AncientVolcamon. ** BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who was SkullMeramon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Heart to escape. He sacrifices his life to protect Dorulumon from SkullMeramon's attack. ** Meramon: A bunch of fiery Digimon that makes up AncientVolcamon's army. ** Frigimon: Some were used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. File:6-09 01.jpg|Fused AncientVolcamon File:SkullMeramon t.png|SkullMeramon File:BlueMeramon t.png|BlueMeramon File:Meramon t.gif|Meramon File:Frigimon t.gif|Frigimon Lake Zone * IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Lilithmon's servants. He leads an army of Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms IceDevimon's army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Pteramon: Some were shown carrying the Icemon in IceDevimon's army. * Daipenmon: Originally sealed in the thick ice, Daipenmon is released under Lilithmon's order. It then sealed IceDevimon in its blue Kakikaki-kun and replaced him to command the attack. It combines with IceDevimon into IceDevimon Daipenmon Reinforced Absorbent under the influence of Lilithmon's power. File:IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent t.jpg|IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent File:IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent t.jpg|IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent File:Icemon t.jpg|Icemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Daipenmon t.jpg|Daipenmon Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under Blastmon and Lilithmon. They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon that is murdered by Lilithmon when it gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by Machinedramon, giving it the energy to digivolve to HiMugendramon. Heaven Zone On Lilithmon's orders, Lucemon Chaos Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, espousing love and mercy to counter GuardiAngemon's calls for extreme justice. He pretends to be a friend of Xros Heart, and uses their situation to engender support for himself and disdain for GuardiAngemon among the populace, gaining him the presidency. However, as soon as he is coronated and receives the power to summon the zone's Code Crown, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the castle that holds the Code Crown, as well as a giant orb of dark power. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who was siphoning the dark power for her own use. However, he absorbs too much of the dark power, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. File:Lucemon t.jpg|Lucemon File:Lucemon Shadowlord Mode t.jpg|Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Forest Zone * Kongoumon: A general in the Bagura Army's Forest Zone branch. * MegaKabuterimon Blue: A bunch of MegaKabuterimon Blue were members of Kongoumon's army. * GranKuwagamon: Other members * Vilemon: Three Vilemon serve Blastmon. One serves as Blastmon's messenger. * Ebemon: A cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for Lilithmon, and is responsible for the destruction of the Goddess's Warriors, under Lilithmon's orders. When she arrived in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon had Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart, but Ebemon was destroyed by Baalmon and Xros Heart in the end. * Machinedramon: A massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that was summoned to the Sand Zone by Lilithmon. During battle, it ate some SkullScorpiomon to become HiMugendramon, but is soon destroyed by Beelzemon and Shoutmon X4K. File:Vilemon t.gif|Vilemon File:Ebemon t.jpg|Ebemon File:Machinedramon t.gif|Machinedramon Zone armies (manga) Green Zone * MachLeomon: A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. ** Rhinomon ** Missimon ** Drimogemon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon Snow Zone * Zanbamon ** Musyamon ** Mammothmon ** Troopmon ** Chikurimon File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon Island Zone While Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and Tactimon prepare to fight in the Snow Zone, Nene's Twilight army is relaxing in the Island Zone, having obliterated Neptunmon and his troops. The smoking remains of Neptunmon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smolder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon Former members Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists